Liquid Memories
by Blonde Pickle Mule
Summary: Everything's familiar for a second, and then the memories have slipped through his fingers, and Percy is left once again with nothing but a five-bead necklace to tell him who he is. Now with Annbeth's take on Percy's disappearance! TLH/SoN spoiler alert
1. Just Out Of Reach

**Hey, this is just a quick little thing that came to me while I was looking at one of burdge-bug's sketches on deviant (you should really go look at her stuff by the way, her Percy Jackson stuff's amazing!). When I found out that Percy was missing in the Lost Hero I nearly died, and then I found out he'd lost his memory. I can't even imagine what it would be like to wake up with no memory, and the fact it happened to Percy is even worse D:**

**This is my first ever Percy Jackson fic though, so I'd love to know how I did with it- should I never attempt to write Percy Jackson again, or should I venture back onto Olympus? :L**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson :(**

* * *

><p>Percy 'No-Name', as he'd dubbed himself, sat on the low bunk-bed in the Neptune barracks and scrunched his toes into the wooden floorboards, trying to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. It had been three days since he'd woken up in a camp for Roman Demi-Gods and things weren't making any more sense than they had when he'd arrived.<p>

First there'd been a talking wolf, which was _really _weird. Then it got even worse, with some terrifying girl who loved pointy things challenging him to a duel, telling him that if he wasn't worthy then he would die. Apparently though, if the sword-pen in his pocket was anything to go by, he already knew how to fight- and that was where the headaches started.

The long bronze blade seemed so familiar, like he'd held and fought with it so many times before; but just when it seemed like he was unlocking something his head felt like it was imploding and the memory was snatched away, just out of reach. It was so _frustrating._

The people here were no help either- apparently being a Son of Neptune wasn't normal (somehow that felt _very _familiar) and being the Nut-Who-Has-No-Memory didn't make him any easier to approach. The one person who had really talked to him was Reyna, and she tended to get upset and shout a lot about someone called Jason, a boy who had gone missing just before he turned up. He got the feeling she blamed him Jason disappearing, even though he didn't even know who Jason was.

Sighing, Percy reached round his neck and tugged on the leather strip that hung there. It was the only item he'd had on him when he arrived that seemed to have anything to do with his past, and just looking at the necklace with its five beads sent his head buzzing with things he didn't remember. Each bead had something different on it, making him feel something different to the last when he examined it.

Now he held it up in front of him, the glazed white clay the beads were made of catching the light and glimmering brightly. All of a sudden Percy felt very young, a heavy weight settling into his stomach, and for some reason he wanted blue cookies and a hug, but from who he couldn't remember. He felt so alone. His expression was something between wistful and pained as he sat there clutching the end of the cord like a talisman, his green eyes piercing yet soft as he looked at the object.

"Gods..." he muttered, his free hand fiddling with the frayed edge of his shorts. "I wish I knew what it all means."

"Yeah, well, so do we Fish Boy." It was Reyna at the door, her brown hair thrown up into a pony tail from sword practise, and she was frowning again. Percy knew that she wanted nothing more than for him to be Jason, but would it kill her to at least _smile _every once in a while? "Now get up, it's time for dinner."

Sighing Percy hauled himself to his feet- he'd learned early on that the Roman camp didn't like it when you were late. After jamming his feet into his sandals and pushing his hands into his pockets he trudged after Reyna, the beads tied firmly back round his neck. The others campers loitering on the dirt track to the dining pavilion moved out their way so they could pass, and Percy felt their eyes on him again.

He looked around him uneasily and accidentally caught the eye of a Minerva kid- or Athena kid, as he preferred to call them. They had grey eyes, wide and intelligent.

Grey eyes...

Suddenly an image flashed through his head, of lying under a tree by a sparkling lake, a beautiful girl leaning against his shoulder. Those grey eyes, tumbling blonde curls, an incredible laugh...

_"Percy!" _she giggled, slipping a hand round his waist. _"Don't be stupid Seaweed Brain." _His heart gave a jolt, warmth spread through his stomach, her name was on the tip of his tongue...

But then the memory faded again, along with the rest of his identity. For a moment he clung to it in desperation, but it slipped through his fingers like liquid. Percy was left feeling like all the air had been knocked out of him and a cold sick feeling had settled in his stomach.

Who was she? Who was _he_?

...Why did he have to be so alone?


	2. What If?

**Well, I have to say I didn't expect to write anything else for this, but Annabeth's take on Percy disappearing popped into my head, and I have no control over my muse at all. When I gotta write, I gotta write. I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Annabeth, Percy, Jason and all the other things and people from The Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me, they belong to Mr Riordan :) **

* * *

><p>This summer was meant to be perfect, the first one where they weren't on some dangerous quest to save the world- for once it seemed like they would have the chance to just be them, Percy and Annabeth, with nobody to impress and surrounded by people who understood them.<p>

But of course, Seaweed Brain had the worst luck imaginable and had managed to get himself abducted (even if it was by a Goddess to save the world...again) and suddenly the summer holidays had set themselves up to be the most stressful she'd ever been through.

Annabeth sighed brokenly, dropping down onto her bunk with her head in her hands. She knew she should feel happier, relieved now that Jason had all the answers, but in truth it only made her feel worse. Wherever he was, Percy might not even know his own name.

They knew for certain he wouldn't know who he was, almost definitely wouldn't know who _she _was. He wouldn't know where he'd come from, what he'd done...their entire friendship would have been erased from his memory. A sob built up in Annabeth's chest, bursting forth in a confusion of trembling and tears. The three days she'd spent without him had been fraught with fear, and a deep loneliness that seemed to tear her up on the inside.

Whenever she'd been through anything bad before, Percy had always been there to comfort her. Now he was gone. She hadn't even known that he was still alive until this afternoon, and while that gave her a brief respite from her tumultuous emotions it opened a whole new set of questions.

How long would it be before she saw him again? Well...she roughly knew the answer to that one. There had been a terrible moment when Nyssa looked over the plans for the Argo II and pronounced the building time a year at least, but then Chiron had softened the blow, reducing it to six months. But still- that was six months without Percy. Six months for her to worry.

What would he be like when she found him? He was in a camp of Romans, and he couldn't remember any of the adventures that had helped shape who he was. What if his personality had changed completely? What if all his memories never came back?

...What if he didn't want her any more?

It was this last question that tore at her the most. On the way to her cabin, she'd passed Zeus', where Jason was. What she heard had made her heart freeze.

"Reyna...Bobby...Gwendolyn...who _are_ you? I _think_ I know you..." The boy muttered to himself, and looking through the slightly-ajar door Annabeth could see him rubbing his forehead, a confused expression on his face. Jason was _remembering_. "Reyna..."

There was something about the way he said her name: his voice got softer somehow, like this girl was special. Special like this Reyna meant the same thing to Jason as Piper was beginning to. It made her frozen heart begin to frost over, turn to solid ice.

And now, curled up in her silky grey bed sheets, Annabeth couldn't suppress the hurt. If Jason could find himself a new girlfriend, why couldn't Percy? What if Percy, _her Percy_, had unintentionally left her for someone else?

As if to reassure herself the Daughter of Athena reached up a shaky hand to her little shelf, the only part of the space around her bed that held anything but blueprints. They were photographs- some were from her On the Run days, pictures of three grubby kids (often covered in cuts and bruises from their latest monster encounter) with giant smiles on their faces. Others were of her father, his wife and her brothers- her dad worked on a battle plan in one, her step mother baked cookies in another, and her brothers squabbled over lego pieces in the next.

The last section was the most special, filled with the photos from when Percy had fallen into her life. In one she stood with him and Grover, laughing, smiling, looking like she'd found the one place she'd finally belonged between the two boys. In another she was reaching out a hand to Percy on the pier when the idiot had fallen in the lake. The most recent one was the photo she took down, tracing her pale fingers over the glossy image. It had been taken the very night Percy had disappeared actually, as they sat together in front of the bonfire.

He was playing with her blonde curls, sea-green eyes glittering in the glow of the fire. His mouth was open mid-laugh at something she'd said, and he looked so relaxed, so real. Miserably Annabeth hugged the picture to her chest, feeling bitter-sweet and overwhelmingly sad at the same time. Thinking about how happy she'd been only a few short days ago seemed like a dream. She knew there was hope she'd find Percy, of course there was. It was what she'd find when she got there that Annabeth Chase was afraid of.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...how'd I do? My first time writing Annabeth, so I'd love to know how you think I did! <strong>

**Not sure there'll be anymore of these little thingmajig's about Percy's disappearance- unless you want there to be more of course! Leave a review telling me which character you'd like to see, and I'll do my best to write it! :D**


End file.
